


Rapunzel's Farewell

by Em_is_here



Series: Life after Happily Ever After [16]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Or younger, Rapunzel dies, Rapunzel is old, and dying, and everybody gathers around her for her to say goodbye to them, and its all very sentimental, and she does, and she knows she's going to die, she keeps hallucinating that people are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Rapunzel is very old and has some things to say before she goes
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Life after Happily Ever After [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627459
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Rapunzel's Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Oma is German for grandma. So you don't get confused.

Rapunzel sat on her throne, watching her oldest daughter, her heir, hold court for her. Just as she used to for her father. Answering the questions and solving the squabbles of the people just as she once had. Of course, Adelaide was much better at it than she had been the very first time she had done this, when that dreaded storm had hit and she had declared a snow day. But admittedly, she hadn’t been really horrible at that, just a bit naive. You had to be incredibly specific for some of the people who came to you. 

“Your Majesty?” 

“Yes Adelaide?”

“Do you have an opinion on this matter?”

“I’m quite sorry, my child. My mind was elsewhere.” She looked at the subject with the quarrel. “What is the problem dear?”

“The rate of robbery at night on the island’s shore has shot up recently. I was hoping you could do something about it.”

Levering herself up using the walking stick she had painted herself, momentarily seeing Eugene as a younger man in the face of Varian’s son as he stepped forward. “What is the guard detail like down towards the shore?”

“Much thinner than towards the castle and the bridge, but not non existent either.”

“Hmmm. And has the lighting program reached there yet?” Again to the woman from said district. She had walked to the top of the steps down to the main floor, side by side with her daughter.

“No, your majesty.”

“Ok. Captain, increase the number of guards around there by as much as physically possible. Try and take them from the better lit districts if possible. Klaus, tell Varian and your co-workers to go as fast as they can and do this district as soon as possible, without destroying something.” 

Both replied with a near simultaneous “At once your majesty.” Then Klaus took off and the Captain gave a few orders to his men. Smiling and satisfied, Rapunzel turned back to the woman and said “My dear, the guards should be a good enough deterrent but they can also catch anyone in the act. The lighting should be a long term solution that will allow us to reassess the situation but come back to us in a month or so to give us an update, ok?” Smiling at her reassuringly again. 

“Of course. Thank you, your majesty.” The woman bowed and walked out. 

Rapunzel gestured for her daughter to continue but then realised there was no one left. 

“You did that quickly, Ada.”

“None of them were that difficult today. Except that last one. I never would have thought of asking about the streetlights.” 

“Lighting both makes it easier to see your surroundings, thereby making people feel safer, and makes it more difficult for thieves to find shadows to hide in making them less likely to want to steal there.” She was finding it difficult to breathe and put her hand to her chest.

“Mama, are you ok?”

Smiling a little at her adult daughter reverting to a childhood name, “Yes Addie, I’m ok. I just need to… need to sit down.” Her daughter linked arms with her and helped her mother back onto her throne. Someone handed her a glass of water which she drank slowly. 

After sitting for a short while, she said “I think i will go upstairs now. Ada?” She held out the hand not holding the stick, “Walk me up there?”

“Of course Ma.” They walked, slowly up to her bedroom. No matter how many times the people advising her asked her to move to a room further down the castle, she refused to leave the room in the tower she had shared with her husband for almost fifty years. The one she had painted all over the one time her father had deemed to lock her in her room. The one holding fifty two years of memories for her. She was aware it was bad for her joints, and difficult for whoever was walking with her, but she refused to be moved. 

When they eventually entered the tower, Rapunzel sunk into the armchair facing the windows and looked at the sky. A sudden flash of her flying through that sky during their journey came to her and she started to hum. 

“Ma? Are you sure you’re ok.” Rapunzel turned her head to face her daughter.

“No kid. I don’t think I am.” Her eyes slid to beside her daughter where she could see her husband, as he was as a young man. “You need to send for everyone not already in the palace.”

“Mama?”

“I’m going, Addie. Anyone who would want to be here when I go, your brother, nieces and nephews. Uncle Varian, Aunt Catalina and Aunt Kiera. Anyone not already within a ten minute walk needs to be called back to Corona. I don’t have long left.”

The younger woman was frozen still, shocked at what her mother was saying. 

“Addie. You need to go and send for them. I don’t know how long I have left but it won’t be more than a month. Go on sweetheart, I’ll still be here when you get back.”

\-----

Frederik, King of the dark kingdom, received a message by Pigeon in the early hours of the morning. It was from his sister.

It was short and to the point. 

Fred,  
Mother is dying. Come home now.  
Addie

It took him and his staff twenty minutes to pack everything he would need for the three week long journey. His face wasn’t widely known outside of the dark kingdom, officially named Umbra, and Corona. Travelling on his own on a horse would be much faster than any other type of travel.

Two and a half weeks later, Fred and his horse arrived at the bridge to the island he had grown up on. The guards posted on the island side must have been new because they didn’t recognise him. He was losing precious seconds and getting more and more frustrated.

“Hey! You two.” A very angry, quite small bundle of green fabric and brunette hair ran towards them. “Let him through!”

“But princess, he’s a stranger and carrying weapons! We can’t.”

“He’s my uncle, you idiots. Let him through or so help me your careers are over!”

They let him through. He offered his hand to his sister’s daughter and pulled her up behind him while racing through the streets towards the castle. 

“What exactly is going on Hannah?”

“She’s still with us but it’s barely. You’re the last one to arrive.”

The both of them jumped off of his horse when they reached the courtyard, shouting quick orders for his horse to be looked after before running into the castle and following the muscle memory leading him to his mother. 

Together they raced up staircase after staircase, adrenaline pushing them higher and higher when they at last came to the tall double doors behind which the matriarch of their family lay dying. 

Fred hesitated. 

“What’s wrong?” Hannah’s hand was on the doorknob. “Uncle Fred, what’s wrong?”

“When i see her, when i go through those doors, it will all become real. I came as fast as I could, but it never really seemed real.” Hannah approached him slowly. 

“It’s ok, Uncle Fred. It’s ok to be scared of what happens next. I’m first in line for a throne in a kingdom I’ve only ever been to a handful of times. Mama is days away from becoming queen of Corona. Things will change but we’ll get through it together.”

Fred wiped away his tears and pulled his heir into a tight hug. “When did you get to be so wise, huh?”

“I’ve spent a lot of time eavesdropping and I paid attention during lessons. Now. Shall we go in?” She extracted herself from the hug and held out her hand.

He looked down at it, then back up to her and, shaking his head slightly, he took her hand and followed her through the doors.

\------

Rapunzel looked up when the doors opened. It was Hannah and Fred. She smiled. He had made it. 

“Hi Freddie.”

“Hi Ma.” He came to her chair, positioned so she could see almost all of the room and the window. 

She touched his face with her hand. “You look older than you did last time you were here.”

“It has been a while, mother.”

“No. Your soul is older. What happened?”

“Other than receiving a letter that my mother was dying? I’ve been trying to avoid war with a neighbouring kingdom and the peace talks have only just concluded. It went well but it was stressful and I would rather I didn't have to deal with the entire thing.” 

She smiled at that. “There are always things you don’t want to do. But you do them anyway. I’m proud of you Fred.” Rapunzel closed her eyes and gripped the arms of the chairs. 

“Hannah?”

“Yes Oma?” 

“Go get everyone. The family and my friends. I’d like to talk to all of you.”

The young woman slipped out, set to run around the palace collecting the people her grandmother wanted to talk to. 

“Fred? You know my journal shelf? Fetch me the first one please.”

It was high up on the bookshelf on the far left, but Fred eventually found the journal his grandmother had gifted to Rapunzel before the bulk of her adventures. It was aged and water damaged in places but Rapunzel still recognised it as the one she carried around with her for so long. The one with Plus Est En Vous inscribed into the front cover. 

She took a moment to just feel it in her hands, the familiar weight and texture of the leather. Then she opened it and started to flick through. Adventure and danger and memory mixed together as she went through the pages. Many of them full of friends now lost to her. Her husband and her first true friend. The man who had been like a brother to her because of his relationship with Eugene. The animal who had been her only companion for so long. All dead now. And she was soon to join them. Of course some of the people in these pages still lived. Varian, Cat and Angry to name a few. But largely they were gone. 

The Summoned began to slowly filter in through the door as she reminisced to Fred. Her four children were all able to recite them from memory but she was still the best at telling them. Eugene would have been better if he had still been alive, but then he lied for a living for almost a decade. He was good at telling stories. 

Eventually Hannah supported Varian in his endeavour to limp into the room when she was getting to the end of the story. So she finished it, with Varian filling in the part Eugene used to when explaining exactly what happened while Rapunzel was facing Cassandra. 

“And we lived happily ever after, after all.” Rapunzel smiled softly and closed the journal. There was an entire shelf of them - an entire lifetime’s worth of stories and adventures. 

She stroked the book, then started to speak in a voice that was surprisingly strong and clear for a woman who was so weak and close to death. 

“I have lived a life of adventure. I had to, I was making up for the time I lost those first 18 years of my life. But it was a far bigger adventure to simply live. I have had the pleasure of knowing and working with all of you. Some of whom are related to me, some of whom aren’t.” Hannah knelt beside her grandmother’s chair and held her hand.

“Some of you can speak and I only understand every other word you say” She squeezed Hannah’s hand and nodded at Varian who was chuckling softly. 

“And I have loved every second of it. Being your mother and grandmother and older sister and confidant has been my greatest pleasure in life. Adelaide, I have written a speech. It is on the table over there,” she gestured with her hand, “when i am gone, read it to the people. Please.”

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, Eugene was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, listening to her talk. “It will not be long now and I have things to tell you. Last bits of advice to give. So you will listen, I will talk and I will not repeat myself. Is that understood?” 

Nods and Yes Omas came from around the room. “Good. Then I will begin.”

The old queen talked for several hours. Making the people around her laugh, making them cry and most of all reassuring them that everything was going to be alright without her. At some point some servants brought in more chairs so that everyone could sit and Rapunzel made sure to thank them all by name and have at least a short conversation with them. 

She brought up the good work all of them had been doing for so long and told Hannah’s older brother to pay attention to how his mother dealt with political dealings. 

She reminded those with power and those who would gain more through her passing that kindness was always the best option. That they should always try to be fair and above all should see the humanity in people. Then she made a point to mention that roughly half of the people in that room had committed multiple crimes, including herself. Varian had committed treason, Angry and Catalina had stolen and evaded the guards. Her late husband had been an outlaw for years and had committed various crimes to go along with it. She had committed treason on at least two occasions, both times directly disobeying orders her father had given her. Then she mentioned every crime a descendant of hers had thought they had gotten away with.

“And what would have happened if we had not exercised mercy upon all of these people?”

She paused so that the people she loved could ponder the consequences. 

“Be brave, be kind and if you aren’t then make it up to people. I love you all, you are all wonderful people and I believe you will continue to serve the people in the best ways you can. I am proud of you. You can do this.” Rapunzel nodded and handed the journal still in her hands to Hannah. And now I will go to bed. And all of you should have some supper. Hannah, help me get ready and settled, then you can join your family.”

The rest of them kissed her cheek and hugged her before shuffling out of the door. Some of the much younger children climbed onto her lap to give her a proper hug which she returned as best she could. 

“Varian, Catalina, Kiera? Stay a moment?” The three eldest there sat back down in their chairs. “Fred, Adelaide, Emilia and Klaus? You too.” Her children paused before ushering everyone out and then returning.

Varian was the one to speak. “You don’t think you’re going to last the night, do you.”

“From the fact that the other half of Team Awesome has been watching this entire speech from his place on the bed, I’d say not.” Something green crawled onto her shoulder. “Oh hey Pascal. You go on up to your stick now, ok?” Her eyes watched nothing climb onto Pascal’s stick, still there after thirty years. “The dead are beckoning me Varian and I cannot resist much longer. I will not get out of that bed after I get into it.” 

The various gasps from her children caused her to turn her head sharply. 

“Listen to me carefully sweethearts. I am going. I am going to meet your father and Cassandra and my own parents. God has decided that it is time. Adelaide. You are going to be a better queen than you think you will be. Your father and I taught you what is right and I have given you enough statecraft for you to be able to carry it out. Spread good and be considerate of other people’s beliefs, but don’t live under their excuses. Fred. The same goes for you. You managed to negotiate a war hungry power into peace. You have the people you trust. Trust them and they will help you cope. Klaus you are so much more like your father than i ever thought a person could be. Use that cunning for good. No Flynn Rider-like shenanigans. Emilia. Sunshine. You are an artist and it only helps the demons in your head when you keep it in. I would know. Create art, teach art, do whatever you need to do. Oh my children I am so very proud of you. Now it is time for you to join your families and keep on living without me. Do not let anyone know you knew what would happen tonight.” She held out her arms and one by one her children fell into them, Fred once again crying, Emilia straight sobbing Klaus and Adelaide keeping a straight face. Emilia, Fred and Klaus agreed to wait down the corridor to help the three older people away when the time came. 

“Angry, Catalina. My husband saw you as his younger sisters. You gave him family when he had none to speak of. Even if you were trying to rob us blind at the time.” They both smiled at that. “I know your father would be so proud of the both of you and the way you have helped people in the same situation you were in. My husband and your father were in. You have done yourselves proud and I am thankful that you found us.” She leaned forward and grasped both of their hands. “I love you dearly kids and i hope you will continue to help as long as you can.” The girls simply nodded and for a second, she could have sworn that they were young teenagers again.

“Varian, my brother. You have done such good for this country. We can never thank you enough. It came to my attention a few months ago that you were never officially pardoned for your time as a villain.” She opened a drawer in the stand next to her and handed a document to Varian. “That mistake has been amended. According to the official records, it has truly been forgiven.” Varian too was young for a short while. Pitch black hair with that blue streak on the side and mischief in his eyes.

Varian took the paper and looked straight at Rapunzel before taking her hands in his. “You will be missed. But they will all be alright. You spent so much time assuring them they would be alright, I thought I would assure you.” He was old and wise once more, with a lifetime of experience in mistakes and explosions.

“Thank you Varian. That means a lot. My friends, I bid you goodnight and farewell. Be good, be glad, be merry. And look after them all in my absence.” 

The three of them hugged her as best as they could and then bowed at the door. Rapunzel was tearing up at this point and bowed as well as she could from the chair. They then left and joined the rest of them.

Hannah was crying and trying to hide it. 

“Oh Sweetheart. Cry. Just cry as much as you need to.”

That did it. She sobbed onto her grandmother’s knees while Rapunzel combed through her hair with her fingers. “That’s in sweetheart. There we go.” 

It took a good five minutes for Hannah to cry herself out but she got there eventually. She ended up just breathing in the smell of flowers and warmth that always seemed to hang around Rapunzel. A final leftover from the sundrop and it’s flower. 

“Sweetheart. Help me change?” 

Hannah helped her stand and lean on the back of the chair while she undid the lacings holding her tunic together and helped her put on a nightdress over the shift she was wearing, then take off the shift from underneath. 

Then the agonising walk to the bed, pulling back the covers and helping Rapunzel under them. But she was still sitting up. She patted the bed beside her, Eugene’s old side. 

“In time you will have to move to the dark kingdom, to Umbra. It will have to be sooner than later. It is still a relatively weak kingdom with a much smaller population than it should have because of the actions of your great grandfather. Some time in the spring between your 21st and 22nd birthdays, announce to your parents that you wish to move to your future realm. If they should argue, give them this letter.” She retrieved an envelope from her nightstand. “You understand this, don’t you.”

“I do.” Hannah laid her head onto Rapunzel’s shoulder. “I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“All people do at some point. I’m just glad i knew it was coming so far in advance. You are a good girl, Hannah. Kind and sweet and caring. Maybe you can bring the dark kingdom a little light while you rule it. For a long time we were undecided on which kingdoms you and your brother would rule. 

But your brother became too connected to Corona. Too dependent on this island. So you became the obvious choice to be your Uncle’s successor. And it has only become more apt as you have grown. Your brother will be a fine king in time. And you will be a fine queen. Now go on down to your family.” Hannah hugged her grandmother close to her and kissed her cheek.

“I love you Oma.”

“I love you Hani. Now go on. Live your life.”

When the door closed, Rapunzel looked out of the window at the sunset. It was fitting she supposed. She slid down as best she could until she was lying flat on her back. She turned her head and Eugene was there again. Sitting in the same place he had been while she was talking to everyone. 

“Are you ready, Blondie.”

“I’m afraid I’m old and grey now Eugene. Not that you ever stopped calling me that when I was brunette.”

“Are you? Old and grey?”

Rapunzel looked down at herself and found that she was not. She looked the same as she did the night Eugene proposed to her. 

“I suppose not. Is everyone here?”

“Just on the other side of this door Raps. Come on, we’ve been waiting for you.” Came a familiar voice, leaning against the doorpost.

“I had to wait for Fred, Cass.”

“We know sunshine. We know everything you do.” Eugene handed her Pascal who had found his way onto his shoulder. 

“Then yes. I am ready.” 

\-----

The next morning, Hannah went to go find the inevitable and found that Rapunzel was right. 

She was gone.

It was announced to the people at noon. The actual funeral would be fairly small for a reigning monarch but the memorial would be public. For the whole kingdom to share in.

At the announcement, Adelaide read Rapunzel’s last speech which would go on to be copied out and given to whoever wanted it.

And it went like this:

People of Corona.

My people. If you are hearing this then you know that I am dead.

Know that I lived a good and full life and loved you all and this Kingdom very dearly. 

Your new queen will be my daughter, Adelaide. The oldest of the twins. She has been learning how to do this since she was barely more than a child and so I have full confidence in her abilities to lead you with all the wisdom and grace I did, and a good deal more. I never did walk comfortably in shoes.

Even so, I hope you will be kind to her, for a little while. Help her as you did me so long ago. A change in leadership is always a difficult time and I hope that by working together, the people of Corona and the new Queen can make Corona a better place to live than it ever has been before.

It has been an honour, my friends. To lead you and be led by you when I did not know where to turn. You have been a credit to your country and it has been the greatest pleasure of my life to lead you.

I thank you for your service and for your loyalty and every other good quality and virtue you all possess.

It has been an honour. My honour.

Yours Faithfully, 

Rapunzel der Sonne.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did i make you sad?
> 
> To quote Chidi Anagonye: None of this is bad. It's just the water returning to the sea.
> 
> And anyway, this may not be the end for our intrepid adventurers.
> 
> May not be. It remains to be seen how much i write of this.


End file.
